Data summary tables in spreadsheets can be used to analyze large amounts of data. A data summary table provides an efficient way to display and summarize data that is supplied by a database program or that is in a data listing of a spreadsheet. A user can select fields of the data to include within filter regions, row, column, or data regions of the data summary table and can choose aggregation functions such as the sum, variance, count, and standard deviation to be displayed for selected data fields. Data in a database that can be queried from within a spreadsheet program, or spreadsheet data including lists, can be analyzed in a data summary table.
With spreadsheets that include a significant amount of data, it can be difficult for the user to select the desired data upon which to be included in such reports as data summary tables. For example, the volume of data provided across one or more largely unstructured spreadsheets can overwhelm the user, making it difficult to find the pieces of data relevant for a specific reporting scenario.